


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Majinie



Series: hugging it out [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And by that I mean he schemes until somebody else gets stuff done, Fluff, Hugging, If you're looking for plot then this is not where you need to go, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, scheming Gabriel, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: It's a commonly known fact that the Winchesters are a pair of poor bastards in desperate need of some hugs, so being the merciful being he is, Gabriel sets out to get Sam his daily dose.Maybe he makes it a little more complicated than it needs to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After Dean got his hug, I thought it was only fair Sam got one, too.

Gabriel rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, nibbling at a chocolate bar while he watched his younger brother interact with Dean Winchester.

The hunter seemed a lot more relaxed about Castiel's casual invasions of his personal space; Gabriel could have sworn he even leaned into the angel's touch when he placed a hand on his back to lean over him, looking at the lore book Dean was holding, or gripped his shoulder, undoubtedly fitting his palm over the hand print he had left there. They didn't engage in any gross displays of public affection or anything, but they appeared at ease with each other.

All in all, Gabriel filed the idea to mention the article he'd read about hugging (seriously, the things humans spent their time with) as a success. _But..._ He tore his eyes away from the pair to look back down at Sam's laptop over the hunter's broad shoulders. _But_ Dean wasn't the only Winchester in desperate need of a hug. Or a regular supply of them, as it were.

Gabriel rested his arm around Sam's shoulders under the guise of steadying himself as he leaned down toward the screen. At least the moose wasn't as insanely tall when he was sitting.

“That's not it,” he told him, gesturing with his half-finished chocolate bar and pretending not to notice Sam's surprised twitch and the look he gave him at the unexpected contact. “That thing likes virgins, and the two we had so far? _Definitely_ been deflowered. We're looking for something else.”

Sam hesitated, then seemingly decided to put his trust in Gabriel's way larger pool of experience and closed the website he'd been reading on. “Alright,” he conceded, “so what _are_ we looking for?”

The archangel smirked triumphantly and pointed his candy bar at the screen as he spelled out the name of a creature for Sam to look up. They were looking up reliable information (because he'd been around for a while, yeah, but Gabriel slash Loki had dealt more with the human side of things than the ones that went bump in the night) when Dean, across the room, snapped his lore book shut loudly, huffing in annoyance.

“I don't know what you get out of stickin' your noses into dusty old tomes,” he announced to the room at large, “but all it gives me is a headache. Cas and I are going out to get food.”

“By which you mean pie?” Sam clarified drily.

His brother didn't even pretend to feel ashamed about that. He just shrugged and grabbed his leather jacket while he headed toward the exit with his angel in tow. “Not my fault you're so fixated on rabbit food. I appreciate the good things in life, that's all.”

“Yeah, you go out and _appreciate the good things,_ ” the younger Winchester echoed with a pointed look at Cas, which Dean either didn't notice or chose to ignore. He did suddenly appear to be in a bigger hurry to leave the room, though.

“You bet I will. Come on, Cas.”

The blue-eyed angel inclined his head toward the other two and followed Dean outside. Neither of them seemed to hear Sam's “and please, spare me the details” as they left Gabriel alone with Sam. Perfect.

Now he only needed to find a way to go through with the whole thing without the hunter bolting on him; Sam wasn't the type to accept comfort readily. He didn't believe he deserved it. And _that_ , that was definitely a problem Gabriel intended to fix, because he knew a thing or two about screwing up, about doing the wrong thing (which usually wouldn't seem all that wrong at the time) for the right reasons.

Both the hunters had their issues with self-loathing, but Cas had a decidedly better handle on Dean and Gabriel was happy to focus on the younger sibling after the nudge he'd given the other two. Call it his pet project. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, an archangel had his pride after all, but the humans might just have grown on him a little. Who could blame him? They were a fascinating bunch after all. A lot more entertaining than most, angels, too; definitely decent company and so wonderfully stubborn in their determination to live, no matter what.

Okay, so he liked the moose, freaking sue him.

“Hey, Samshine,” he spoke up, because if he couldn't come up with any decent excuse or a scheme, he might as well do this the old-fashioned way. “I think you need a break.” He reached out to push the laptop shut, which only let to Sam pushing it further away, out of his reach. “Hey!”

“What is _up_ with you today?”

The archangel blinked at him. “How do you mean?” he asked carefully, trying for innocence.

He had never been very good at innocence.

Sam waved a hand vaguely. “You've been sort of... _hovering_ all afternoon. Doesn't seem like you. And you missed out on a lot of opportunities to tease Dean that even I could see, which isn't your style either, and you seem like you're somewhere else half the time. Usually, you just sort of... pop up, tell us whatever you're here to tell us, prank Dean and disappear again.”

Hazel-coloured eyes were fixed on him attentively and Gabriel crossed his arms in defence. “So? I can go, if that's what you want.” He probably wouldn't, but there was no harm in pretending he had manners occasionally.

To his relief, Sam shook his head. “No, that's not what I meant,” he assured hurriedly. “It's just...” For a few seconds, he struggled to find something to say until he resignedly settled on: “Oh, whatever. Come here.”

Before the archangel had a chance to ask what _that_ meant, exactly, Sam had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, pulling him close against a pleasantly firm, warm chest. He blinked into the fabric of the hunter's shirt for a moment.  
  
“I, uh – alright.”

After another few seconds, he looped his own arms around Sam's shoulders. In response, Sam's hold on him tightened, lifting him onto his tiptoes – Gabriel doubted he had even noticed. Not that he minded. He could have gotten himself a taller vessel if he did. This was quite pleasant, actually, and he could tuck his face into the crook of Sam's neck just so, one hand toying with a wayward strand of the hunter's long hair.

Mh, yes. He definitely liked this.

Invisibly to Sam, he wrapped his wings around the both of them and felt Sam relax into the embrace a little more, consciously or not, he couldn't tell. It wasn't important, anyway. What it _was_ was comfy and soothing, with the hunter's cheek resting on his hair and his large hands splayed over Gabriel's back.

Yeah, this was nice. It was warm and Sam smelled nice, despite the fact that Gabriel was pretty sure he'd slept in those clothes, and now he was pulling away – no, hold on, that wasn't right, why was he pulling away? He wasn't supposed to be pulling away.

He caught himself before protesting out loud and reluctantly eased up on his hold around Sam's neck, dropping back to stand on his feet again. With his hands still resting on the taller man's shoulders, he inquired with a curiously lifted eyebrow: “What was that for, then?”

The brunet shrugged, a little sheepish. “You seemed like you could use it, that's all.”

Gabriel's mouth opened and closed for a second. “ _I_ could– but  I meant to– whatever.” He patted Sam's shoulder before letting his hands drop to his sides again. “Okay. Anytime you feel like doing that again, feel free.” This wasn't quite how he had planned it, but he couldn't say he minded. He had gotten what he'd wanted, after all, plus the indulgent smile on Sam's face, so why complain? Because he was feeling cocky, he added: “And you know what they say: four hugs a day for survival, eight hugs a day for maintenance, twelve hugs a day for growth.”

That drew a huff and a laugh from Sam, who dropped back into his chair. “Whatever you say, Gabriel,” he answered, giving the archangel a measuring look. “Though I don't know if you want me growing any taller. I mean, we wouldn't want you to end up with your face in my belly button. That'd be awkward.  Think  _ you're _ gonna gain another inch or two? ” 

“You think you're so funny, Samoose,” Gabriel griped good-humouredly. “Eight, then. I can live with that.” He winked at Sam and finished the chocolate bar, which was threatening to melt in his hand if he didn't. 

Yeah. He could live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of anybody else who really needs to hug things out, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm on a roll. ;P


End file.
